


Breathless

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri and Seunghyun have fun in suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Seungri took hold of the knot in his hyung’s tie, pulling Seunghyun in for a hungry kiss.

“Greedy maknae,” Seunghyun growled against Seungri’s lips, returning the kiss with fervor. Seunghyun’s fingers trailed over Seungri’s chest, down to unfasten the buttons of his suit coat. He slid warm hands up over Seungri’s pecs, fingers circling nipples lightly, coaxing them to hardness.

“Hyuuuuung,” Seungri moaned breathlessly as Seunghyun began to pinch. The pain was delicious, shooting straight to Seungri’s cock. 

Seunghyun didn’t answer, instead he dropped his head to kiss the underside of Seungri’s jaw, forcing his head back painfully. He nipped and sucked along Seungri’s jawline, smiling at Ri’s attempts to thrust into him. Seungri’s hands scrambled for purchase on the wall at his back but found none. Frustrated he grabbed at either side of Seunghyun’s head, crushing perfectly gelled hair. 

Seunghyun trailed kisses down slender neck. He brought his hands up from their teasing torments to jerk at Seungri’s tie, loosening it and slipping open two shirt buttons. He pulled the shirt apart and latched onto collarbone. 

Seunghyun forced Ri’s thighs apart forcefully with a knee and pressed a thigh against Ri’s aching cock. Seungri rutted helplessly into Seunghyun’s leg. Seunghyun pulled back to look at the maknae, hair disheveled and falling into his eyes. Seunghyun smirked as Seungri rocked into him. The look tweaked Seungri’s pride. He brought a hand up, grabbing and twisting Seunghyun’s tie into a fist. He grunted and pulled at the tie, jerking his hyung’s head downward.

“On your knees,” he commanded. Smirking, Seunghyun complied. Seungri leaned back against the wall, keeping Seunghyun’s tie wrapped around his hand. He closed his eyes as his hyung unfastened his pants just enough to slip out his aching cock. 

Slender fingers stroked him, almost too light to feel. Seungri pulled on the tie, cutting off Seunghyun’s air for a moment, before relaxing the slack. Seunghyun gasped. Lips traced up and down Seungri’s length before tongue swirled around his head, teasingly, tauntingly. It was just enough friction to frustrate, never enough to satisfy.

Seungri pulled on the tie again and Seunghyun froze. He released and Seunghyun breathed out forcefully, warm air tingling Seungri’s wet head. Seunghyun’s mouth engulfed him, sucking while simultaneously a tongue stroked the underside of his head. It was warm, and perfect. Seunghyun’s rhythm was fast and rough. Forgetting himself, Seungri let go of the tie. 

Hands gripped his waist hard and flipped him, slamming his chest into the wall.

“Did you have fun, maknae?” Seunghyun whispered hoarsely into his ear, body pressed up against him. Seungri whimpered, trying to nod but unable. Seunghyun traced the curve of his ear with a tongue.

"My turn,” Seunghyun promised. His hand snaked around into Seungri’s pocket, fishing out a small tube. The other hand pulled down at Seungri’s pants, exposing his pert round ass. Seunghyun’s teeth buried themselves in Seungri’s shoulder, painful despite the coat. They kept him pinned while Seunghyun coated his fingers. 

Seungri winced as two were shoved into him. The pain excited him and he couldn’t keep from rocking back onto Seunghyun, hips rocking his ass back onto those perfect fingers. They twisted and scissored inside him, making him ache for more. 

Seunghyun moaned as he watched Seungri. He slipped his fingers out for a moment and the younger man whined, the sound pulling painfully at his throbbing cock. He wanted to bury himself in that ass. He used three fingers, stretching Ri. He curled his fingers, loving the moans and curses pouring from Seungri’s mouth. He couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled at his pants, exposing himself enough to put on the condom he’d had in his pocket. With one thrust he pushed himself all the way into Seungri. The younger man’s back arched and his head snapped back. Seunghyun reached to grab at Seungri’s tie. He wrapped it in one hand and pulled, tilting Seungri’s head back. 

“You like ordering your hyung?” Seunghyun asked, voice deep and teasing. Seungri attempted a nod.

“Bad maknae.” Seunghyun slapped at Seungri’s ass, hard enough to mark. Seungri whimpered and tried to nod again. Seunghyun relaxed the tension of the tie, allowing Seungri’s head to drop. Seunghyun began thrusting slowly, almost pulling out before plunging back in deeply. He watched as he slipped in and out of Seungri, cock disappearing into round ass again and again. He pulled and released the tie in time to his thrusts. Seungri’s moans when released were intoxicating. 

Every time Seunghyun pulled Seungri’s neck arched painfully. He ached to breathe, ached for release. Every time his tie went slack he ached for more. Seungri grabbed at his cock, bracing himself with one arm on the wall. He managed a couple strokes before his head pulled back again. His cock throbbed in his hand.

As air filled his lungs he groaned. “Fuck, hyung, fuck, fuck,” he stroked at himself furiously. Seunghyun was hard and thick, sliding into him so slowly it was maddening. He needed more, he craved more.

“Hyung, Hyung, please,” Seungri whined, gasping for breath. Seunghyun quickened his pace until his hips snapped rapidly, erratically thrusting him into the younger man. Seunghyun was so close. He pulled again at the tie and Seungri’s moans paused. He released and he was there, coming into Seungri. 

“Seunghyun,” he moaned as he came. The younger man’s name repeating itself endlessly in his mind.

The sound of his name on his hyung’s lips pushed Seungri over the edge. He arched back onto Seunghyun, coming into his own hand.  
Seunghyun let go of Ri’s tie, and pulled the younger man up into his arms. Seungri leaned into Seunghyun, relaxing into his embrace. Seunghyun laid a gentle kiss into Seungri’s hair. 

“Good?” Seunghyun asked, nipping at an ear.

Seungri could only nod, breathless.


End file.
